Último aliento
by RunlineY
Summary: Un solo capitulo, es un pequeño capricho que me dió por escribir jejeje espero que os guste. Los pensamientos de un saiyan antes de morir, no es ningun personaje conocido, pero aun así no la discrimineis.


Ultimo aliento

(N. de A.: lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos)

El aire gélido del planeta invernal se le hincaba en las entrañas a través de las heridas recientes. Pesadamente se puso en pie y escudriño a su alrededor... esos bastardos se habían ido.

- ¿Qué maldito juego es este?... – consulta su scouter- no están lejos... seguro que vuelven...

En ese momento las piernas le fallaron y cayó junto al cadáver de uno de sus compañeros. Se sentía débil y sin fuerzas, pero sobretodo... confuso. Los que les habían atacado llevaba las mismas armaduras que ellos, por lo tanto servían a Freezer, pero entonces... ¿por qué les habían atacado? Intentó volver a erguirse pero sus músculos magullados se lo impidieron.

" Es inútil" (pensó) "Estoy muerto... como todos los demás..."(mira a sus compañeros inertes y no puede evitar que una lagrima aflore) "¡Maldita sea! ¿por qué? ¿por qué ha ocurrido esto? Nosotros... nosotros somos SAIYANS no debería ocurrir esto, somos invencibles..." (la última afirmación le sonó vacía, carente de sentido. Aquello que había creído desde niño ahora no parecía significar nada al ver a sus amigos derrotados... en un acto de furia golpeo el suelo con sus puños, eso solo causó mas daño en su ya dolorido cuerpo.) "NO ES JUSTO"

- ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡¡CONMIGO NO PODREIS!! ¡¿ME OIS?! ¡¡¡CONMIGO NO PODREIS!!!

Grito al silencio que le envolvía. Fue en vano, pues tan solo sus palabras ya le habían agotado. Se llevó la mano al flanco y noto el cálido liquido que de el emanaba sin parar. "No es justo..." se repitió a si mismo mientras intentaba taponar la herida. Arrancó un trozo de tela de su traje y lo presionó contra ella, mientras maldecía sus suerte una y otra vez. Sentía sed y la boca le sabía a sangre, las costillas partidas le oprimían en el pecho y el brazo dislocado le colgaba inerte a un lado...

- Conmigo no podréis...- dijo entre susurros en un último esfuerzo para ponerse en pie.

Tras erguirse y con este pensamiento comenzó a andar hacia donde marcaba su scouter. No llevaba ni siete pasos cuando tropezó y volvió a caer... entonces lo comprendió... moriría antes de alcanzarlos... Lagrimas de impotencia le nublaron la vista, no sabía que hacer y deseo la suerte de sus amigos por haber muerto en combate, como guerreros que eran. Pero él... él moriría ahí tirado como un vulgar títere sin honor... "No, eso si que no... no moriré así, no me rendiré"

Levantándose de nuevo intento avanzar de nuevo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

- ¡No me rendiré!- grito tan alto como pudo.

Mientras se incorporaba de nuevo su vista se posó en un maltrecho árbol que muerto y deshojado se erguía orgulloso entre la desolación. Por primera vez desde el ataque en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa. Encaminó sus pasos hacia el árbol. En el camino la vista se le empezó a nublar, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero esta vez no se dejaría vencer. Con torpes pasos llegó junto al árbol y se abrazó a él; después como pudo se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda en el árbol. Enroscó su cola en el tronco de tal manera que mantendría sujeto su cuerpo sin necesidad de hacer fuerza alguna.

- No me rendiré... – repitió- os esperaré a-aquí...

La vista la tenía borrosa; el cuerpo le pesaba como si fuera plomo; en su mente luchaba con la idea de no morir, aun no, debía resistir... debía morir en batalla... igual que sus compañeros...

Un tacto cálido... un susurro llegó a sus oídos... una sonrisa adornó su vista... una melodía con voz femenina le llevaba hacia un lugar desconocido para los mortales...

- N-nunca me... rendí...

Pronunció con su último aliento...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

Buenas. ¿os ha gustado? Espero que si. Es un simple capricho que se me ocurrió oyendo esta canción:

El enemigo se ha ido,  
pero pronto ha de volver.  
Cuando suenen sus tambores  
de seguro moriré.

Han muerto todos los míos,  
solo yo sigo en pie.  
Todos eran mis amigos,  
pero pronto los veré.

Pues yo tambien estoy herido,  
herido de gravedad.  
Observa correr mi sangre  
ávida de mi escapar.

De este cuerpo malherido,  
que nunca dudó en arriesgar  
su vida en pos de un sueño,  
que ya no conseguirá.

Me ataré a mi estandarte,  
fiel símbolo de mi fe,  
si llega antes la muerte...  
que ellos me encuentren en pié.

En pié y desafiante,  
como yo siempre viví,  
que tengan claro en sus mentes...  
¡que yo jamás me rendí!

Estoy perdiendo el sentido  
ya casi no puedo ver.

Muerte espera un momento,

que pronto han de volver.

Veo venir una Dama

sonriendo hacia mi.

Si esa Dama es la Muerte,

¿Quién tiene miedo a morir?

Viene cantando una nana

de mi tierra natal.

Me la cantaba mi madre,

¡nunca la podré olvidar!

Es mi canción favorita. Es de Warcry y se titula la Dama. Me inspiró n.n

RunlineY


End file.
